1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processor with variable frequency output.
2. Background Art
Processors, such as graphics processing units (GPUs), can provide fast solutions for a variety of complex algorithms due to their highly parallel structure. However, although multiple threads (or programs) can run in parallel on a conventional GPU, their output data can only be grouped into a single output stream. This limits the performance of the processor when multiple threads line up to output data into the single output stream.
What is needed, therefore, is a technique for enabling output data from multiple threads to be grouped into multiple output streams.